guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Da Cheated
benefit of the doubt you've created two identical articles with impossible rune, skill and attribute combinations, and ignored any sugguestions on the talk pages. please explain how this is not vandalism. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 10:56, 25 August 2006 (CDT) A/R the first page was a complete typo that i missed i didnt realize it thank you for pointing that out and the second is still a work in progress I tested the first build and it works fine taking into consideration i am modifying and testing the build I didnt even see you could change the name page. SorryDa Cheated 11:12, 25 August 2006 (CDT) FYI running builds should not have 3 superior runes, that will lower the health to a ridiculously low # (255 I think) Attributes and Skills You also have beastmastery 9+3,IDK if you notice but you don't have a single beast mastery skill on the skillbar...so you may want to work that out. Shadow refuge is also a pretty bad skill for self healing since you need to attack something to get the full heal, something a runner should not be doing.-Onlyashadow 11:16, 25 August 2006 (CDT) 3 runes thats why i have abilities to reduce damage an suggested vigor rune and armor that increases health and i have run from leviathin pit to the The Aurios Mines with the buildDa Cheated 11:19, 25 August 2006 (CDT) I don't do PvE that much anymore, but I would think that spell-casting monsters are somewhere on that run.Wouldn't the health disadvantage put you at risk for...dieing? Your damage reduction skills aren't reduction, they are block&evade so that means spells will not be stopped by them.-Onlyashadow 11:22, 25 August 2006 (CDT) Running Skills In my opinion, a running build should not have more than 4 running skills on the bar. 3 is a good number and anything more than 4 are overkill. Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:51, December 1, 2010 (UTC)